Sentido da Vida
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Algumas coisas podem ser verdades, mas dependem do contexto. Saga e Shura Yaoi. Tributos variados do Fórum Need for Fic


**SENTIDO DA VIDA  
ShiryuForever94**

**TRIBUTO LGBT DO FÓRUM NEED FOR FIC**

**TRIBUTO 4 ANOS DO THREAD DE CDZ NO FÓRUM NEED FOR FIC**

**[Tributo/Desafio] Orgulho LGBT, Desafio] 4 Anos de CdZ no NFF, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Gêmeos], Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio, pós Saga de Hades clássica**

* * *

Um pôr do sol bonito, com seus matizes de variadas cores e um espanhol bebericando vinho tinto de ótima qualidade nos jardins de sua casa, ou templo.

Mas, Shura não estava feliz. Sua última missão de Santo de Atena não lhe deixara boas lembranças. Claro que não era para serem os melhores momentos de sua vida, mas ele não gostava quando alguém o tirava do sério, o deixava irado ao ponto de quase perder a cabeça e fora isso que acontecera.

Por que lidar com algumas coisas, assuntos, era tão complicado?

Tinha que ser um dos espectros de Hades para deixa-lo doido... Aquele maldito Queen de Alraune! Por que Atena o designara, Shura, para trocar cumprimentos e conseguir um medicamento raro daquele homem? Tudo bem que não estavam mais em guerra, mas não gostara nem um pouco de voltar ao meikai e de sentir toda a falta de **esperança** daquele lugar. Era muito bem dito o que havia escrito na entrada: "abandone toda a esperança aquele que aqui entrar." Só de lembrar, sentiu os pelos se eriçarem.

"Ei, por que essa cara de quem está pronto para uma batalha de mil dias?" Saga entrara sem se anunciar, como era comum quando ia para a casa do namorado. Deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Shura e sentiu o gosto de vinho. "Hum, gostei. Posso tomar um pouco?"

Shura esboçou um sorriso e apontou a taça que deixara ali, numa mesinha, caso Saga aparecesse. Ele sempre aparecia...

"Creio que estou ficando muito previsível, não?" O grego loiro e muito alto serviu-se do vinho e sentou-se ao lado de Shura no banco de madeira antiga e envernizada de dois lugares. Ficou quieto, esperando. Conhecia o namorado...

"Acha que nós e os espectros somos apenas marionetes para os desejos dos deuses?" Shura sequer olhava para Saga. Estava com aquilo entalado na garganta.

Saga suspirou. Então era aquilo. Sabia que terem enviado o capricorniano para o inferno faria ressurgirem algumas feridas, lembranças e dores.

"Nós estivemos no inferno, Shura. Nós vimos como as coisas funcionam por lá. Não deveria se deixar abalar por quaisquer palavras daqueles espectros. Foi Queen, não foi? Soube que sua missão com ele não foi agradável."

"Tudo estava indo muito bem até ele perguntar porque nós, cavaleiros, ainda nos dávamos ao trabalho de achar que servíamos a um bem maior quando na realidade éramos apenas a infantaria, carne fácil para morrer em nome de uma deusa que, se quisesse, poderia derrotar os inimigos sem que nos destroçássemos como pedaços de nada. Eu sei que vivemos para morrer em batalha, mas não é agradável ouvir isso de um servo de outro deus." Shura falou tudo de uma vez, lembrando de ter sentido o sangue ferver e de ter disparado a Excalibur contra algumas rochas no meikai quando estava vindo embora para dissipar sua fúria. Ainda ouvia a gargalhada de Queen quando perdera a cabeça e o fizera.

"Vem cá." Saga tirou a taça das mãos de Shura que parecia um rapazinho perdido e não um poderoso cavaleiro e aninhou-o em seus braços fortes. "Ele precisa pensar assim..." Saga inclinou-se e beijou com carinho os lábios de Shura, transmitindo calor e segurança. Separaram-se após algum tempo e o espanhol olhou para o céu. As estrelas estavam já se anunciando pela escuridão que vinha vindo.

"Quer entrar?" Saga perguntou apertando um tanto mais o corpo do espanhol contra o seu. "Você passou cinco dias fora e não pudemos ficar a sós desde então."

"Por que disse que ele precisa pensar assim?" Shura enfronhou-se mais no abraço apertado de Saga sentindo a força dele parecer mesclar-se à sua. "Também senti sua falta, mas essa história fica martelando na minha cabeça..."

"Vamos resolver isso ou não vai conseguir ser meu delicioso amante..." Saga sorriu e pensou por momentos no que diria enquanto Shura apenas dava um sorriso até que tímido.

"Shura, ser um espectro, como você sabe, é acreditar que Hades é seu Deus e sua salvação, digamos assim. Aquele Deus não é como nossa Atena. Ele governa espectros infernais e para eles o que importa é lidar com o que nós, humanos, não suportamos, com todo o horror que escondemos embaixo do tapete. Como alguém sobrevive sem achar que é apenas um idiota qualquer pagando algum pecado oculto? Quem poderia imaginar que, por exemplo, Radamanthys é um homem profundamente honrado a quem foi dado tal papel por ser justo e ter ótimo discernimento e não por ser um pecador monstruoso? Quem pode aceitar um destino desses mesmo não merecendo tal pena? Tudo que resta a eles é aceitar o ódio que despertam, embora devêssemos sentir ódio era de nossa natureza humana imperfeita, sentir inveja de termos uma deusa amorosa que nos governa com amor e seguir em frente."

"Você já havia me contado sobre Radamanthys. Eu quase não acreditei." Shura ficara realmente impressionado ao saber que o juiz de Wyvern era conhecido por sua sabedoria e justiça e, além disso, devido à sua integridade, ao morrer tornou-se um dos juízes do Hades, juntamente com seu irmão Minos e Éaco. Pelo menos essa era a mitologia grega reinante.

"No fundo, creio que Queen tem é inveja de você." Saga tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Sei que vou me arrepender, mas por que?" Shura perguntou erguendo-se e rumando para dentro do templo.

"Ele, Queen, nos conheceu no inferno e viu quando nos apaixonamos. Ele não pode ter alguém tão maravilhoso quanto eu para ficar com ele pela eternidade!" Saga gargalhou e aquilo fez Shura sorrir abertamente. Seu grego era impossível. Mas o ar alegre de Shura não durou muito. **Memórias** que insistiam em brotar em sua mente.

"Creio que realmente compreendo. Eu tive ódio de estar cumprindo aquela missão maldita de matar Atena, senti inveja de nossos companheiros que puderam morrer honradamente enquanto nós seríamos julgados como traidores e, o pior, tivemos realmente que ferir nossos amigos. Tivemos que matar Shaka..." Uma sombra no olhar verde bonito.

"Lembra-se da frase de Shun?" Saga abraçou Shura com amor e o beijou novamente.

"Que frase?"

**"Por mais nobre que seja uma pessoa, para sobreviver deverá experimentar o ódio e a inveja, e terá que ferir alguém."** Saga murmurou com os olhos cheios de amor por Shura. "Você é um dos homens mais nobres sobre a terra, Shura, não passe o restante dessa nova vida acabrunhado por ter feito o que deveria ter feito para que nosso legado pudesse sobreviver. Atena só venceu aquela guerra porque nós pudemos fazer o impensável e morrer por ela como traidores desonrados que jamais fomos."

"Amo você." Shura sussurrou sentindo seu peito inchar de amor e admiração por Saga. Ele parecia fazer tudo ter sentido, tudo parecer no lugar e sem problemas.

"Eu sei." Saga sorriu novamente e empurrou Shura para dentro do quarto principal. "Conversaremos mais, depois..."

"Quem disse que quero conversar no momento?" Shura começou a se despir e Saga trancou a porta atrás deles dois. Era hora de pensar em amor e paz e não em ódio e inveja. A vida podia ser muito boa se você pudesse se concentrar no que realmente importava.


End file.
